Reincarnation
by Lady Scythe1
Summary: Relena's tired of her life, so she does something she might regret....(not sucide)
1. Default Chapter

Reincarnation  
Prolouge/Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Relena Darlian, was sitting in her usual seat in the dantiy cafe she went to after work. And like always, she was sipping cold coffee and observing the pedistrans in her city. Emotionless she watched the young lovers, and little children, the joyful atmopshere. A smile would play on her pursed lips and her heart would grow heavy in remorse. She could have had a wonderful life, with a caring husband and little sons and daughters dashing about at her ankles. Yet between work and love, she had chosen work, and there was no turning back.   
With love came the prussian blue Gundam pilot, and all of those heart-wrenching memories. If only she hadn't given up...... She had pursued him so long, and then after Mariemaia, she settled into a doldrum of her work days, that lasted a near two years now.   
Life was bitter-sweet and lonely. Her brother had formed up the Cinq kingdom again and never could find that vacation to visit his dear sister whom he had cherished during the war. Nor could Relena visit this newly established kingdom and reunite with her family. There was simply too much to be done to keep the world in tact.   
Relena finally rose and left a tip of her waiter. She slipped through the iron gate of the cafe and made her way to her luxrious apartment across the street. There destiny was forcing her to spend another hour in content though while she overlooked the sea-green ocean from her terrace. Work would be lingering near her right hand for her labtop would be set up next to her seat.  
Soon enough, she was in front of her apartment door, opening it up to the quiant living room/kitchen. As she flipped on the light, her eyes travled across the velevet plush couch and over the balconly door. With a sad smile she saw that the room held no shadows, and was lacking the blue eyed Gundam pilot. Relena sighed, she was merely building casltes in the sky.   
Relena sat down on her couch and began to sort rapidly through her mail. "Bill, bill, business,bill, invitation?" Relena muttered. Relena opened the strange gold incrested evenlope and took out the matching sheet. In perfect calligraphy, the sheet told of Hilde and Duo's engagment and the date for the wedding. Relena held the sheet with shaking hands and had to close her eyes to stop from reliving all those memories....  
"I can't do this," whispered Relena with tears in her eyes. A half-baked plan slowly formed in her mind..........  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Please R&R! Sorry it's so short!*~  
-Lady Scythe  



	2. Plotting

Chapter 2 Plotting  
  
~* I don't own Gundam Wing. Thnaks for the reviews, and please R&R!!!*~ Lady Scythe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena dropped the paper and reconsidered the idea that had formed in her brain. It was impossible, it couldn't work! Yet the idea's shining rays did not dim; this plan seemed logical at Relena's depseration point.   
The stradgey was this: To the world, Relena Dorlain would be found drowned in the river. The river in the park across town that wrapped itself around the mini city.She would be said to be cremated,so Relena's new mission was to return the urn to Miliardo. Meanwhile, the living Relena would switch identies and come to her 'funeral'. She would get to know herself from the people who said they loved her's point of view.   
Relena shook her head again. Why was this such a glamerous option? She did not need to be running around playing different roles! Her life was not a play!   
She moved outside to her porch and waited for her concicious to kick in and tell her not to desert the life she had. But only the threads of a song filled the air. A song, with a melodramatic twist for it fit Relena's 'situation'. The song told her to go ahead with her plan because she had trapped herself into a nightmarish life. Relena was gulliable enough to believe it.   
  
After the song was flipped off, Relena began the preperation for her 'death'. She bought hair dye and colored lenses. She dyed her hair and put in the lenses and then went to go get her long hair cut. It was late at night when Relena finally headed to bed. She wished a logical dream would come to her, but instead she dreampt of the reunion with her brother and then that she blew her disguise and was cast out of her circle of friends. Her alarm went off just as the newspaper came out reading:  
DOVE OF PEACE FOUND DEAD  
  
  
  
Dazed and exhausted, Relena rolled over and wondered if her previous day was just part of the dream. However, the sight of herself told her she was wrong. Relena took the next step to her plan, so she could escape her stuffy apartment. She went down to the river and looked around. The sparkling blue waters could hold a small fishing boat, though none populated the river because of the jagged rocks scattered in the river bed. Their small peaks would not frighten a visitor but any resident knew those peaks 'were just the tip of the iceberg'.   
Relena smirked at this weird twist of fate. She continued to stroll along the riverside, plotting. If she were to be in her disguise, rowing along with 'Relena', she could say she crashed the boat and before any medical attention came in, she could claim Relena to be dead. She would notify all of Relena's friends about 'her' cremation. The service could not be open cakset obviously, because of the urn. No matter what stir that caused. With this plot fully formed, Relena headed back home, to put her dream into action. Relena thought about the perfectioness of her plan. Little did she know what this transformation would bring..........  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Please R&R! I know this chapter isn't very well written but please just wait until I get the next part out ~_~*~  
  
-Lady Scythe  
  
  
  



	3. Arrival

Chapter 3: Arrival  
  
  
~* Please R&R!*~   
*_______* = indicates thought....  
  
  
It had all been too easy,the crash(though it was painful) the lies about the manican Relena had used as the dead Relena, the press reports, and informing Relena's loved ones. The hard part however, had just begun. The real Relena, calling herself Iria Annon, was on a flight to the Cinq kingdom; accompained by 'Relena's' casket. Slowly the plane lowered, finally brushing the smooth runway. Relena took a deep breath, not knowing what was going to happen next.   
The plane pulled into its station and Miliardo rushed aboard, frantic and distraught. Relena tensed and closed her eyes. It was hard to see her calm brother this way.   
"Oh God," he whispered, crying as he spotted the lovely blue Chinese urn. Miliardo strolled up to it, and brushed it with his hand. He turned to the real Relena with red eyes and asked, "Who are you?"  
Relena took a deep breath, allowing tears to roll down her cheeks. She was crying not for 'Relena' but for the pain she was causing her brother. "I am Relena's friend, Iria Annon," Relena replied with smooth English accent.   
Miliardo nodded and continued to gaze at the urn. His thoughts were interrupted by Noin's entrance. She looked the same as Relena had last seen her, excepting the few inches her hair had grown. Noin also teared up at the sight of the vase.   
Heavy footsteps were heard, keying the arrival of Duo Maxwell, the loveable pilot of Gundam 02. He was followed by Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde and Catherine.There was a brief break in which Relena mourned alongside her friends. Unlike Miliardo, the pilots and their friends were not curious of why a strange young woman with plantinum blonde hair cut in to her ears and layered with ice blue eyes, the disguise Relena had taken on, was present.  
Finally, the inveitable enterance of the solitary, Heero Yuy. He had swapped his spandex black shorts for tight geans and his army green tanktop was replaced by a red teeshirt. His face was twisted into a firecer scowl than usual, and his eyes; his eyes held the deepest sorrow Relena had ever seen.  
This brought more tears to her eyes, but elation to Relena's soul. *He cares for me! He is sad that I am 'dead'! If only I could have known this before.* (- Relena's thought  
"We have to move it out," Trowa commented in his placid tone.  
Miliardo and Heero did the honors; everyone else followed them out, going to their respected cars and Relena asked for a ride from Miliardo. He only nodded and led the way to a simplistic white car where he drove Noin and 'Iria' to his home.  
Once past the iron gates a large display of cars greeted Relena's eyes and she was amazed by the mass of mourners that crowded the marble steps of her brother's house. She masked her surprise as much as possible but Noin caught on.  
"Relena Dorlain touched more people than she realized. Her death has affected the whole world," Noin commented with a slight smile.   
'Iria' returned the smile and nodded. "If only she could only have known...," mummured 'Iria'.  
Noin nodded grimly and prepared to get out. Relena/Iria, did the same. The long walk that formed a semi-circle around the circle driveway.   
Miliardo opened the door for the two women and began 'parting the seas' for his guests enterance. As the people closed up behind her, Relena looked around for a familiar face. Only tear stained faces stared back, and in a nightmarish type of way.  
At last Relena and Noin entered the mansion where Miliardo worked and lived. The living room had been transformed into a audiotorm and held a gold stand on its far end. Next to the stand (size for vase) was a poduim.   
"Tomorrow is Ms.Relena's furneral," Noin informed 'Iria', who shook her head when she realized she was gawking at the previous room.   
"So soon?" the real Relena asked.  
"Yes, it pains Miliardo for the burial to be delayed," Noin replied, "Now let me show you to your room,"   
Relena recongized the room she was given instantly. It was the one she had stayed in at Christmas that same year, before her work swallowed her whole. Before her stunt.   
Relena sat on her bed and looked at herself over in the mirror. A sallow faced, paled stranger stared back. Though as she continued to look at her reflection, Relena recongized herself, barely. With this, she turned away, and got ready for bed. It was very late. As she nestled into the warm blankets, all of her thoughts drifted away, and she was lulled to a light slumber.  
Outside her room, in the hall, a hypotnized Heero Yuy crept inside. The door was unlocked, just as he had remembered. As the door clicked close behind him. Heero froze. Realtiy flooded him along with humilation. The sleep form was not Relena's. It was not the honey-blonde twenty year old he could only admire from room shadows and distances. This was the strange woman he had seen on the plane. Who had nothing to with his Relena. *Damn! This feelings are coming back...* he thought, *I thought I could clear those away...that anger and agression were vented in fighting. You should be glad anyway, you can have wars again.*  
Just as Heero was turning to go, the stranger stirred.   
On the other side of the room Relena froze. In her 'old' life it was Heero Yuy, her beloved Gundam pilot.... but now, as she was missing her disguise, he was a threat. Hurridly, Relena jammed her contancts in and pulled on a robe. "Wait!"she called after the retreating figure.   
Heero didn't stop so Relena sprinted after him. She finally got him in the end of the hall.  
"Why...didn't..you stop?" gasped Relena between breaths.  
Heero only glared.  
"The least you could do would be to respond,since you were in my room in the middle of the night. Now I am assuming you tried to take advantage of me," snapped Relena.  
"I would never do that! I just forgot that Relena was dead! It won't happen again," barked Heero, with a passion in his eyes Relena had never seen.  
Relena swallowed and forced herself to ask the inveitable question, "Why did you watch Relena sleep?"  
Heero glared at her, with his infamous deathglare. The angry blush in his cheeks faded and his eyes went cold again. "I wanted to protect her," he replied in his montone voice.  
"That's bullshit," Relena hurridly said as she glared back at him.  
The Prussian blue eyes she was staying into widened slighlty, trying to frighten her. Trying to avoid the truth.   
"Wait, Relena told me of you. The dark haired Gundam pilot who had stole her heart and ran with it. Who was reckless with her feelings but conservetive with his own. She told me how everynight when she went to sleep she wished for the familiar form of the pilot to be there, and every night she was dissapointed," Relena said, never breaking eye contact.  
Heero glared at her again and brushed past her to get to his room where a few minutes later there was thre sound of the lock clicking.   
Sighing, Relena trudged to her own room. There she layed on her bed and wept for she was so close to finding out if her love had indeed loved her. But in a stern resolution a few seconds later, she vowed that by the time that she left in ten days, she would know for sure.........  
  
  
  
  
  
-Lady Scythe  
please r&r!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Funeral

4. The funeral  
Disclaimer- I don't own G.W. or any of its characters. Also,for this chapter, so that it is less confusing, I am using Iria in subsitute for Relena!!!   
*__* indicates thought  
Please R&R ( - Lady Scythe  
  
Before long, Iria's alarm was buzzing. She reached out to push the snooze button but missed and therefore was forced to sit up. Her eyelids were like weights and she struggled to open them. Grogginess flooded her as she finally silenced the noisy beast. Iria cast a look into the mirror. She looked awful. It had been a long and sleepless night. As she dressed, she remembered her intruder with a certain sorrow she couldn't shake.  
Iria stumbled over to her vanity table and applied a lot of coverup to hide her lack of sleep. With this, she managed to go down the hall and to the formal dining room where she found all of her friends eating. Dorothy had arrived (though Iria didn't remember inviting her) They were all placed in between the former Gundam pilots according to their admiration of each one. The place next to Heero was empty, and Iria felt obliged to fill it. Right as she sat, she felt all of the eyes upon here and heard the buzzing silence that filled the room.  
She saw Hilde's glare and the scowls coming from the rest of the girls but she pretended not to notice.Conversation slowly picked back up, but it all seemed to be aimed at Iria. Tears welled up in the back of her eyes and it was all she could do not to let them fall. Regret made her appetite very small, and Iria was sure that she seemed to have an eating disorder to everyone else. *Oh well, I guess you have to take the good with bad.*Iria shook her head and quickly finished. Right as she was about to leave Miliardo came into the room.  
"My dear sister's funeral will be at noon, please prepare yourselves as nesscary." he annouced in a trembling voice.  
A hush fell over the table once more, and in this time Iria excused herself and went straight to her room.   
She knew this action looked insenstive but she couldn't stand to be at the table any longer than she already had.   
Heero watched her go, and he felt really guilty. Her words echoed in his head, "Wait, Relena told me of you. The dark haired Gundam pilot who had stole her heart and ran with it. Who was reckless with her feelings but conservetive with his own. She told me how everynight when she went to sleep she wished for the familiar form of the pilot to be there, and every night she was dissapointed," He rose silently and jogged after the retreating young woman. *For Relena* thought the former pilot.  
"Iria!" called Heero, catching Iria's sleeve. She forced herself to turn and meet the eyes of her love, who's emotionless eyes inveitably held nothing.  
"What? As if my humilation at breakfast wasn't enough you. I loved Relena just as the rest of you did," Iria spat, with the tears she had never cried gathering at the cornor of her eyes.  
"I know that," he responded simply. He was trying to be polite. It wasn't working. His patience was growing real short, real fast.   
"Really," Iria snapped, squinting her eyes and flipping her hair around as she contiuned her ascent up the stairs.  
"Iria wait, please," begged Heero, the desprateness in his voice becoming stronger. Almost human.   
So of course Iria froze at the top of the stairs and looked back down. She paused and caught Heero's gaze. For a spilt second the two just looked at each other.  
Heero shook his head and he then ran after her.  
"I'm sorry they treated you like that, but they're just not used to you. Relena was a major part of their lives for a brief time but she changed their lives so much. You, are like an interruption of a fanasty-like world they have built up. A reality check," confessed Heero, almost passionatly.   
Iria cocked her head and smiled. "Thanks, for everything," she whispered and excused herself.   
  
The next time Iria glanced at her clock it was time to go. She slipped out of the door and locked it behind her.   
There was a mumur indicating the mass of public people who had arrived. Iria breathed easy knowing she could melt into the crowd. The majority of the masses were pushing towards Miliardo and the urn, all hoping to pay their last respects to the fallen 'Dove of Peace'. The line wove through the large front room where the funeral had been set out. The day before the room appeared to be so small. Now it looked horzinless. Soon she was apologizing to Miliardo for his loss, and pretending to place a rose on the shrine of flowers that littered the urn.   
Iria was soon bustled away and she decided to sit in the back, where no one could see her. She observed Heero and his group. Although he did a good job of hiding it, Heero would cast a glance around the room once and awhile while the interduction organ music played. Iria shrunk behind a taller man in front of her, just to make sure she was invisible. The last thing she wanted to be was uncomfortable at her own funeral. At last, the preacher's voice began to speak, then to drone, before finally stopping. Iria jumped, for she had been slowly falling asleep and she realized now it was Hilde's speech.  
"I never knew Relena, like some of you did. I saw her from a distance, and admired her strength,intergity(she glanced at Wufei,knowing he held intergity in high esteem),and courage. She could lead her nation, and for that matter, the world into believing her ideals of pacfisim were entirely correct. And, as all of us know,(Hilde threw a glance at Miliardo) she was entirely correct. I only wish, I had had the time, the boldness and the humlity, to get to know such a remarkable being. Relena Peacecraft was a martyr, there's no other way I can put it. Even though her tragic death was very untimely, her words, her actions, and her beliefs will be carried on through text, and through us." Hilde spoke, with that,she wiped her eyes, and stepped down.   
A soft applause followed,before Miliardo spoke. He spoke of how he regretted being seperated from her through most of her childhood but how her living with the Dorlains scuplted his darling little sister into the great young woman she was. He admitted being challenged by her ideals, and threatned by her exsistance but was a better man for it. He hoped that the crowd gathered to mourn Relena today was just as touched as he had been, by her life.  
Unlike everyone else, Iria's tears were from guilt, instead of loss. The more her beloved one's spoke, the more she cried, the more she cried, the guiltier she felt. Thus a cycle of unstoppable tears was formed, but no one in the room noticed, for they all felt the same way. The preacher stepped up again and told the gathering of how Relena's soul was finally free from earthly chains and that she was watching over them, in the afterlife.   
The service ended shortly after, with no singing from the congergation. Iria slipped out before the majority of the people did, and she went directly to her room, or so planned to do so.  
"There you are! Hey, for being such a close friend of Relena's I didn't expect you to be running from the service!" jested the always smiling Duo, but as 'Iria' turned around she saw that Duo's cheeks were streaked with tears and his eyes still watering. Yet his unmistakeable grin was still there along with his haughty stance. He was standing on the bottom step and as Iria could see, Hilde was behind him.  
"The truth is," stuttered Iria, "The truth is I don't like the fact that all this strangers came here for the buffet and lunch,"   
Duo chuckled and shook his head, "Whatever floats your boat," he said and kind of waved goodbye and followed Hilde to the the buffet line himself.   
Iria grimly grinned, but did not rethink her actions and began to clmib the remainder of the steps.  
"That's not true," remarked a shadowy figure from the top of the stairs.   
"What do you mean, Heero?" Iria questioned, knowing this man too well.  
Heero stepped into the light, his countance scowling. "Tell me the truth," he demanded.  
  
  
  
-Lady Scythe  



	5. Confrontations

5. Confrontations  
Disclaimer- I don't own GW!!! Iria is now Relena again. Sorry for the confusion!!  
  
  
"Excuse me?" demanded Relena,glaring at Heero in disbelief. Inwardly, her intestines churned with nervousness.  
"You heard me, Iria," snickered Heero.  
"I hardly know you! And, for your information, I haven't told a lie since I've gotton here!" Relena protested.  
Heero stepped forward again, so that he could search her face for the lie he knew was there, "I did a search and there is no Iria Annon living in Chicago!" he informed Relena.  
Relena began to laugh scornfully. "You ignorant fool! Relena wasn't residing in Chicago! She was living in New York City with me! Don't you dare try to do a background search on me again! I thought I could trust you Heero Yuy! Is it so hard to meet one of Relena's friends and not wonder is she's who she says she is!" with this, Relena sucked in her breath for she had not breathed while screaming.  
Heero's eyes flashed dangerously for a minute before he blushed slightly and mumbled his apology. He trudged off towards his room to spend the remainder of the day in solitary silence.  
"Heero, wait," called Relena, walking briskly to catch up.  
"What? You can't give it up! Go ahead! Continue to verbally smack me around! I'm giving up on trying to play your games," Heero snapped, whirling to face her.  
Relena was inwarldy puzzled. Never before was this passion and vigor behind this former pilots words. He would say things, but you had to know him to take it literally because he knew no feeling, or had known......"You're the one who has to hack into Chicago's files and see if I'm who I say I am! I am trying to defend myself!" Relena protested. She realized now she had drawn a crowd. "Listen, for Relena's sake, let's at least go outside to talk this over, okay?" Relena urged in almost a whisper.  
"Fine," Heero agreed, his face slowly losing its crimson color, and his eyes turning cold and empty once more. Relena started up the stairs to her room's balcony. She heard Heero's heavy, reluctent footsteps behind her.   
Once outside, she sat down on the far end of the stone balcony.The day was cool even with the golden sun stretching to heat the colorful trees. Relena instinctly wrapped her arms around her shoulders as the cold breeze blew across the lawn.   
Heero casually leaned agansit the railing nearest the door. He was staring intently at Relena. "I'm sorry I looked you up, okay? I was trained to be a computer hacker." Heero said simply. His voice void of emotion.  
"That doesn't make it right! But, considering everything I'll just drop it. Alright?" Relena returned, her breath coming out in spurts of steam.  
Heero didn't reply. He was conservetive with his words.   
Relena leaned back farther, dangling her neck and shoulders over the railing, face welcoming the warm fall light. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.  
"You know, for being such a close friend to Relena you aren't that sorry that she's dead," Heero commented, as he tried to avoid Relena's eyes.  
"You know how to ruin the single good moment in someone's day," Relena teased, throwing a look at Heero.  
"Relena's funeral was today! You have no remorse!" Heero remarked bitterly, glaring at her.  
"If you want me to cry, just say so. But I promise you it won't be sincere. And I won't be crying for Relena," Relena retorted, without riffling her temper. She shocked herself at her placid manner.  
Heero glared, but could only respond with a different subject. "Did you get to know Relena well, before she died?"   
Relena had to raise a questioning brow. This sounded like a five year old statement's versus that of a twenty year olds.  
"She grew more and more attached to her work each day. She would stay longer hours and come home less and less. She often wondered about by herself, regardless of the danger that held. It seems the more countries she saved, the more of herself was wasted. The Relena cremated was not the Relena you know. In a way, I briefly saw the real Relena, but it was soon gone. I had finally convinced her to take a day off, and then...she died," Relena lied, though to Heero's ears, it probably sounded convincing.  
"And I wanted wars," Heero muttered, his eyes watering very slightly.   
"Is it not abnormal to want what you love?" Relena asked quietly,sliding a litte closer to him.  
"No, but I chose to get the imitation instead of the orginal," replied Heero softly, as if Relena wasn't there. It was more a thought than a reply.  
Relena bowed her head and said nothing. She scooted a little closer.  
"There was so many opportunities, and I suppose,had Ibeen a stronger person, than I could have made yet another, and that time, I would take it," Heero continued, with guilty tears slipping from his eyes.   
Relena timidly patted his shoulder, and Heero leaned his forehead agansit her forehead. Relena tried to comfort him and then, it happened. She didn't mean for it to happen, but in between the tears and the clumsy hug, Heero's lips had found hers and they kissed.  
Relena immeditly drew back, horrifed at what she had done,and what he had done. She backed away, and stumbled into her room, from there she fled the scene, living a bewildered Heero alone on the balcony. The cool wind twirling around him.  
  
  
  
Questions? Comments?  
Please R&R!!!  
-Lady Scythe 


	6. Loose Ends

  
~Please R&R! This is my last chapter!! Of course, there might be an epilouge.....  
  
6. Loose Ends  
  
Panting, Relena stopped her sprint in the bathroom. She had closed and locked the door and was lying in the the bath tub. Confused tears streamed down her cheeks yet total joy filled her being. He had kissed her! That always meant something. Yet her sides were aching and she was alone. She had hurt him. Yet she could not stand for Heero to fall in love with Iria. Not while the real Relena was still alive and perfectly well. Even in her wildest dreams she had never imagined that this sort of thing would happen. It woudl be so perfect for anyone else but 'Iria'. As Relena lay in the tub she made a resolution to visit Heero in the evening and tell him the truth. She would write a note, he would not see her before the meeting. It would be brief but begging him to meet her on her balcony. Then,she would appear to him without her contacts and with her hair gathered at the nape of her neck. If indeed the kiss was love though. That would be the only thing required for the meeting.  
Slowly Relena rose, and slowly she wipped her eyes and washed her face of the black mascera that tell-taley had smeared in her confusion. She slipped out the bathroom door and crept into her own room, finding Heero gone. Then, she composed the note. She crept out into the hall, and slipped it under his door. She then ran back and closed her door, before Heero could open his in alarm.   
Tucked inside her santum, Relena waited nervously for the dinner to be annouced and for it to release. She spent the hours pacing and removing and putting in again her contacts. Finally, she tyed her hair back, took out her contacts, and bundled up to stand on the balconly. It had gotton cooler since she fled, so many fateful hours before. Even with her windbreaker, Relena was cold. The sun was almost set and as she watched its last rays sink below the horzin as she reviewed in her mind what she was going to say.   
There was the tell tale creak of the doors, the soft footsteps and the opening of the glass doors, singaling Heero's arrival. "Iria," he asked, though his voice did not represent that.   
Relena'a intestines were knotting horribly and she feared she would be sick. She took in a deep breath, and then turned around. She watched Heero's expression for a few minutes.  
At first he was puzzled, then horrifed, then angry. "Relena?" he questioned.  
With that, she collasped, letting all of her tears rush out. She nodded, and fell into his arms. She could feel him struggle to get comfortable holding her, and then paused for response.  
"Why?" he demanded, sounding angry but not prying her from his grip.  
"It's just like 'Iria' told you. Except instead of dying, I realized what I had done, but I knew my life was doomed to the office. So I faked my death and came with an urn full of ashes as Iria Annon. I thought I could get to know me through my friends, since I had lost myself at work," Relena explained.  
Heero was silent, dead silent for a few moments. Relena inwardly shook at the thought of his next words. If he didn't accept it, and tolerate it, she could go one leaving as Iria Annon. She would leave for Paris after all this had settled and live out her long life there.   
"Relena, is it really you? Would you really do something as stupid as that?" Heero asked, pulling her away from him. Tears rolled shamefully down her cheeks and she stood slumped before his judgemental gaze. He had felt before, why couldn't he feel now? Couldn't he feel remorse, as he had when he though he had lost her?  
"I should have really died," she mummured, turning to face the lonesome yard again.  
"Relena," Heero's voice begged, though it sounded pinched and unnatural. She looked back, but just for an instant.  
Heero was standing inh is stiff solider postion but his empty eys were watered, and his lips pursed into a thin line. He took a step towards her, and then another one. He reached out and set his hand on her shoulder, in an understanding.  
"I'm not going back to being Relena Doralin. She's dead and scattered to the four winds. I will move to Paris when all the guests leave." she informed him.  
Silence again. This couldn't be good news.   
"You could come too. We wouldn't have to go to Paris...," Relena suggested, whirling to face Heero.  
Heero only stared at her, though she could see the complexity of his thoughts on his crinkled brow. Then, his face broke into its placid but emotionless mask. He had found his solution.  
"I can't leave directly after this, but I'll find you." Heero slowly answered.   
"Thank you,"she whispered, throwing her arms around him, giving all the formalites to the wind. She sensed his surprise but it didn't last long.   
They shared a long, passionate kiss before Heero set her down, smiled really faintly and left.  
  
  
Precisecly Six Months and one week from this day...........  
  
"Ms. Annon? Someone's here to see you," Mrs. Browning called from her desk.  
"Thank you, Ann. Send my vistor right in," 'Iria' responded, shuffling her report claims to the side. She was now the owner of a very sucessful perfume company just outside Paris. She sighed, and rubbed her temples. She was happy though, even with all of the old stress. 'Iria' had refreshed hopes, hopes and a love that would never die.  
She watched the pale oak door that seperated her from Mrs. Browning, her secratary. 'Iria' sat on the cornor of her desk, tapping her shoes in anticpation.  
Slowly, the door swung open, revealing the guest. He was wearing a nice, pressed suit,with a tie that had been loosened and a pristine white shirt that had been unbuttoned at the top. He had sandy brown hair but its inveitable spike revealed his true identiy.  
"Heero," smiled Relena, rushing at the disguised man she had been waiting for. She leaped into his arms hardly surpressing the giggle that came to her throat. It was so wonderful to be in love and have someonewho loved you that much and more in return.  
"I've got our plans. How does Hawaii sound to you?" whispered Heero as he spun her around and set her down.  
"Magical," returned Relena/Iria. She took his hand and led out the door, yelling her command for her loyal secratary to be the new leader and then vanishing down the elevator and out into the awaiting 'get away car'.  
  
  
  
-Lady Scythe  
You like? Please R&R!!! 


End file.
